


Uncle Bucky!

by creativemica



Series: Spiderman Oneshots [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alllll platonic don't worry, Fluff and Crack, No romantic Bucky/Peter cause ew, Uncle Bucky Barnes, i don'T know what this is anymore, mostly crack tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24303130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creativemica/pseuds/creativemica
Summary: Yeah I don't know what this even is.Just don't give Bucky or Peter coffee.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Peter Parker
Series: Spiderman Oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754482
Kudos: 33





	Uncle Bucky!

Peter sat humming girls/girls/boys under his breath while he waited for any of the Avengers to wake up this fine Sunday morning. 

It was motherfreaking 3pm already! 

I mean it was pretty dark but I mean that’s cause of the blinds right?? Steve is usually up at some ungodly hour to go for a run, Mr Stark is usually up at ungodly hours of the night and hates sleeping in late, and to be honest does anyone is this fucking household actually have a normal sleep scheduale other than Pepper. 

….

We aren’t going to answer that. ( ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡°) 

Then he heard someone walking down the hall and he saw Bucky stumble his way into the kitchen, Peter jumped up and followed. “Hello non related uncle” Peter chirped, scaring the living crap out of Bucky, “Hello tiny child, want some to skull some caffeinated liquid with me” 

(͠≖ ͜ʖ͠≖) 

FBI AGENT: (▀̿Ĺ̯▀̿ ̿)

Me: ooooOoo shiet! ( ͡ʘ ͜ʖ ͡ʘ)

Bucky (the little cocky shit): (凸 ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)凸 (凸 ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)凸 

FBI AGENT: ━╤デ╦︻(▀̿̿Ĺ̯̿̿▀̿ ̿)   
Me: You cocky lil mf let’s goo! lemme just- ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)︻̷┻̿═━一- Fuck you ( ✧≖ ͜ʖ≖)╭∩╮

FBI AGENT: ಠ_ಠ

Bucky: ಠ_ಠ

Peter: (° ͜ʖ °) ( ‾ʖ̫‾) ( ͡ಥ ͜ʖ ͡ಥ)

Me: Keep your mind out of the MF gutter’s you lil shit’s, I’m talking directly to you Mr MF FBI AGENT and to you readers cause I know you mf’s read phan smut or some Spideypool smut, I see you! And those BuckyxPeter shippers! I MF SEE YOU! Sorrry this ain’t any of that shit. Okay carrying onto the story! 

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ♡*( ͡˘̴ ͜ ʖ̫ ͡˘̴ )*♡･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

“Let’s motherfreaking go!” Peter yelled grabbing for the coffee pot already.

So here Bucky and Peter are just sculling some coffee from 2 coffee pots and an array of mugs plus a vase. It’s something big that can hold a substance such as coffee. 

Don’t judge. You’ve probably done the same thing at some point.. 

( ͡o ͜ʖ ͡o) 

Okay anyway

After they had finished their second round of coffee Peter had started climbing across the walls and across the ceiling like a literal spider. But Bucky wasn’t concerned at all, he was pretty much vibrating where he sat. 

Suddenly the lights turned on in the kitchen and Peter hissed as he was blinded, falling onto his back on the floor. Groaning as Bucky laughed his fucking ass off. 

“What the fuck are you mother fuckers doing up at 3 am!!?” Tony screeched, in came barreling a half asleep cap yelling “LANGUAGE!” Peter looked up at Tony in confusion “It was 3PM last time I checked!?” Peter asked “Well I dunno what you were seeing but that was wrong because it’s freaking 3am! Go to bed” Tony said stomping off to his room leaving a buzzed Bucky and Peter. 

Yeah they weren’t sleeping for the next 3 days.

**Author's Note:**

> Yep. 
> 
> I'll just leave whatever this is riiiiiiiiight here.  
> Hope this one cheers ya up a bit lol.
> 
> i didn't write that at 3am I did not write that at 3am 
> 
> It was 4am 
> 
> BYEEEEEEEE


End file.
